


Don't Let Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Let Go  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Beka  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Tyr comes back.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word vanish on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Beka stood and watched silently as Tyr walked down the corridor. He was leaving the Andromeda but more importantly he was leaving her. And there was nothing she could do about it. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She’d lost him.

“That’s it?” A growl rumbled low in Tyr’s throat as he stared at the woman he loved. “You’re going to just let me vanish from your life without a fight?”

With a squeal of delight Beka jumped up and launched herself into Tyr’s arms.


End file.
